


Темные окна

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: О том, что аптекарь Клаас вдруг срочно уехал к каким-то дальним родственникам, Армин услышал от мамы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Лимонное Сорго.  
> Написано на ШВ-2016 для команды эремина.
> 
> Пейринг в глазах смотрящего - можно читать как преслэш, можно как броманс.

О том, что аптекарь Клаас, чей дом с крохотной лавкой на первом этаже лепился к углу в самом конце улицы, вдруг срочно уехал к каким-то дальним родственникам, Армин услышал от мамы.

Он, конечно, покивал и грустно вздохнул — вздох вышел грустным без всякого притворства: Армин очень любил бывать в аптеке у Клааса, разглядывать ровные ряды баночек с какими-то пилюлями, листать справочники о целебных травах, вдыхать горьковатые запахи, которыми пропиталась и лавка, и сам аптекарь, — но в рассказ о родственниках не поверил ни на секунду. Всем было прекрасно известно, что нет у Клааса никаких родственников: жену давно унесла лихорадка, сын отправился служить в разведку да там и погиб, а невестка умерла родами. К нему даже гости приходили редко.

В последний раз, между прочим, гости к Клаасу наведывались как раз незадолго до таинственного отъезда. Армин хорошо их запомнил: двое мужчин в неприметных костюмах, с неприметными лицами и тихими голосами. Из укромного уголка в аптекарском палисаднике, где спрятался Армин, разговора слышно не было, но, похоже, новости гости принесли с собой нерадостные: вид у аптекаря после их ухода сделался очень напряженный. Кровь отхлынула от лица, помертвели губы, резко обозначились все складки и морщины на коже. Клаас, который в свои сорок всегда выглядел моложавым и подтянутым, на зависть многим, в один миг превратился в дряхлого старика, а когда Армин, подождав немного, вылез из своего укрытия и пошел, как обычно, к аптекарю в гости, тот разговаривал с ним сухо и неохотно, постоянно облизывал губы, то и дело оглядывался и даже не предложил чаю.

А через три дня уехал — не попрощавшись, ни слова никому не сказав, не оставив даже записки на грифельной доске, приколоченной к двери аптеки, на которой он обычно писал пару строк, прежде чем надолго отлучиться. 

Но говорить обо всем этом родителям Армин не стал. Знал — станут волноваться, переживать лишний раз, особенно мама. Не сказал даже деду, хотя тот-то, уж конечно, сразу бы согласился, что дело нечисто. Дед так и отрезал в разговоре с мамой, который они в день отъезда Клааса тихо вели на кухне, думая, что Армин уже крепко спит:

— Что-то тут нечисто, — и с многозначительным кряхтением затянулся своей трубкой. — Я Клааса давно знаю, некуда ему бежать. Да и разве от этих сбежишь…

Армин тут же весь обратился в слух, но мама продолжать разговор не стала — зашикала на деда, замахала руками, требуя замолчать, и больше узнать ничего не получилось.

Впрочем, Армину было достаточно и этого.

***

— Ты уверен, что мы поступаем правильно? — в третий раз уже спросил Армин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока Эрен пытался отпереть гвоздем замок. — Вдруг я ошибся?

Эрен на мгновение отвлекся от своего занятия, сердито зыркнул на Армина из-под растрепанной челки.

— Не убедимся наверняка — так ничего и не узнаем. Ты же сам предложил!

— Ну да, но… — Армин поежился.

Одно дело — предложить в разговоре забраться в дом аптекаря и посмотреть, нет ли там чего-то необычного, и совсем другое — в самом деле нарушать закон. Да и не только закон. Если их кто-нибудь увидит, несдобровать.

Соседи назовут ворами, родители накажут — и хорошо если только накажут, Армин даже представлять не хотел, что станет с мамой, если она узнает об этой выходке, — а уж если их заметят те двое, которые навещали Клааса незадолго до отъезда… У Армина леденели пальцы, а душа уходила в пятки, когда он их вспоминал. 

О том, что они с Эреном собрались залезть в дом Клааса, они не сказали даже Микасе — знали, что она будет против, и не хотели ругаться. К счастью, сегодня мама Эрена взяла ее с собой, когда поехала на ярмарку — чтобы купить новое платье взамен совсем износившегося, — и Эрен смог удрать из дома без лишних вопросов.

Армин снова воровато огляделся. Задняя дверь аптеки выходила в неприметный дворик, куда днем никто не заглядывал, но мало ли кому взбредет в голову сюда зайти. 

Кажется, по-прежнему никого. Даже бродячих собак — и тех нет, только две вороны на крыше соседнего дома. 

Замок наконец-то щелкнул. Эрен вытер со лба пот, приоткрыл дверь и поманил Армина за собой. Чуть помедлив, тот сжал кулаки, тряхнул головой и решительно двинулся внутрь аптеки.

Они остановились буквально через несколько шагов. Переглянулись. Эрен присвистнул, Армин просто закусил губу, чувствуя, как внутренности смерзаются ледяным комом. 

В лавке царил полный разгром. Все шкафы стояли нараспашку, беззастенчиво являя миру свое содержимое, все ящики, даже самые маленькие, были вытащены и выпотрошены. Пол усеивала мешанина осколков, высушенных трав, документов и прочих небрежно сметенных со своих привычных мест вещей. Даже диплом столичного университета, которым Клаас так гордился, был выломан из рамки, а сама рамка превратилась в груду щепок, будто кто-то, учинивший в лавке все это безобразие, пытался найти там тайные документы или записки. 

— Все-таки ты не ошибся, — спустя некоторое время выдавил Эрен, носком ботинка поддев пузатую стеклянную бутылочку, чудом не разбившуюся.

Бутылочка откатилась к груде смятых бумажек — то ли чеков, то ли рецептов, издалека было не разобрать, — и врезалась в них с тихим шелестом.

— Да… — медленно и тихо проговорил Армин, сам не слыша своего голоса — его заглушал стук сердца, заполошный и громкий. — Поднимемся наверх?

Эрен кивнул. Лицо у него было такое серьезное, что Армину стало совсем не по себе. А когда Эрен вдруг приблизился и взял Армина за руку, по коже поползли мурашки.

— Не отходи далеко. 

Армин только кивнул, чувствуя, какая у Эрена горячая и мозолистая ладонь и какие неровные, сбитые костяшки пальцев. Щеки опалило жаром, когда он вспомнил, как именно Эрен повредил руку — ударил в нос мальчишку с соседней улицы, толстуна Вольфа, когда тот пытался отобрать у Армина старинную книжку с картинками. 

От осознания собственной слабости и трусости к горлу подкатила волна мучительного стыда. Когда-нибудь, пообещал себе Армин, он обязательно перестанет быть размазней. Станет сильным и решительным совсем как Эрен, для которого как будто вовсе не существовало ни страхов, ни опасностей. Даже сейчас, в разгромленном доме, залезать куда было опасно и совершенно безрассудно, Армин не замечал в Эрене ни тени сомнений — только злость. Не на Армина — на тех, кто учинил этот хаос.

Лестница была настолько старая и рассохшаяся, что ступеньки скрипели и стонали даже под весом щуплых мальчишек, а перила выглядели до того ненадежными, что Армин почел за лучшее их вообще не трогать. Так они и поднимались с Эреном — шли друг за другом, не разжимая рук, Эрен впереди, Армин сзади, — пока Эрен вдруг не остановился как вкопанный — так резко, что Армин врезался носом ему в спину. 

— Ой… — услышал он сдавленный голос Эрена. А затем Эрен вдруг попятился, едва не сбросив Армина с лестницы — но, к счастью, вовремя спохватился. 

Кое-как ухватившись за дверь, чтобы не упасть, Армин выглянул из-за его спины. И обомлел, ощутив, что ноги буквально приросли к полу.

В комнатке, служившей Клаасу сразу и кабинетом, и спальней, и кухней, было сумрачно, несмотря на солнечный осенний полдень: все окна были плотно закрыты шторами, так, что внутрь не проникал ни один яркий луч. В отличие от первого этажа, здесь царил относительный порядок. Более того — пространство было старательно расчищено. Книжные полки приставлены вплотную друг к другу, каркас кровати разобран, письменный стол придвинут к стене. 

Свободного места, несмотря на все старания, получилось немного, все же комнатка и сама по себе была невелика — но его хватило для внушительной, метров трех полного роста фигуры, скрючившейся на полу. 

Титан — а это был именно он, с непропорционально большой головой, массивными руками и худым длинным телом, — крепко спал, подтянув колени к груди, будто ребенок, и упершись в них лбом. По крайней мере, выглядел он именно спящим: глаза закрыты, лицо умиротворенное и безмятежное, и крупные черты его то и дело подрагивают, точно во сне он переживает какое-то удивительное приключение. Грудная клетка мерно вздымалась, но, сколько Армин ни напрягал слух, он не смог уловить даже слабого отзвука дыхания.

Можно было, наверное, протянуть руку к исполинским ноздрям и проверить, движется ли воздух, — но он не рискнул.

— Мне ведь не кажется? — сипло прошептал он, почему-то не решаясь говорить в полный голос. — Это же…

— Ага, — кивнул Эрен. — Титан. Здесь.

И так крепко сжал его ладонь, что Армин чуть не ойкнул.

— И мы не спим.

— Ага, — снова кивнул Эрен. — Ни капельки.

Армин сглотнул. Из холодного оцепенения, овладевшего поначалу телом, его бросило в жар. Он заморгал, зашарил глазами по комнате, лихорадочно пытаясь уложить в голове увиденное, разрываясь между противоречивыми желаниями — выбежать из комнаты и позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, остаться и понаблюдать, уйти и убедить себя и Эрена в том, что им обоим показалось.

И еще одно желание поднималось откуда-то из самой глубины; желание, замешанное на ужасе, вызванное самым древним и понятным инстинктом — тем, который присущ даже животным, который порой заставляет людей делать невозможное, невероятное, безумное, — яркой, сильной, ослепляющей жаждой жизни. 

Раньше Армин не очень хорошо понимал, что кроется за сухими книжными словами, но теперь безликие строчки, прочитанные им в одном из томов дедовой библиотеки, вдруг налились смыслом и обрели форму. 

На мгновение отступил даже страх. Все тело напряглось, крупная дрожь пробрала от пяток до макушки. Отчаянно захотелось метнуться к посудному шкафу, выгрести оттуда все, чем только можно было резать или колоть, и кинуться к скорчившемуся на полу титану. 

Но тот же самый инстинкт, что заставлял Армина думать о ножах, его и останавливал. 

Да, Армин слышал, что без света титаны засыпают — но как знать, вдруг боль способна их разбудить? Да и как убить титана — такую махину, которая может раздавить их обоих с Эреном одной только рукой?

И было кое-что еще. Вглядевшись в лицо титана, Армин все-таки ойкнул, прижал руку ко рту и удивленно заморгал.

В полумраке было плохо видно, потому он заметил не сразу — но титан был очень похож на аптекаря Клааса. Несмотря на чудовищно искаженные пропорции, несомненное сходство угадывалось, стоило только как следует присмотреться. У титана был тот же твердый, чуть скошенный подбородок, что и у Клааса. Тот же высокий лоб, те же уши со странноватыми, чуть удлиненными мочками. Тот же рот — пухлый, почти что девичий, красиво изогнутый, с мелким родимым пятном над верхней губой. 

Эрен, похоже, тоже заметил это сходство и недоуменно свел брови. Посмотрел на Армина — и тот увидел в глубине серых глаз такое же замешательство, какое сейчас испытывал и сам. 

— Это же…

— Он же…

— Это Клаас, — выдохнули они одновременно безумную догадку. 

— Но как… — Армин еще раз оглядел комнату. — Как такое возможно? 

Эрен только покачал головой.

— Я не знаю. 

Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но вдруг они оба оцепенели, услышав громкий звук: на первом этаже отчетливо хлопнула дверь. Затрещало, крошась, стекло под чьими-то сапогами, и громкий голос человека, которому не нужно было ни от кого скрываться, — недовольный, резкий, властный женский голос — произнес:

— Пойдем, полюбуйся, что этот псих с собой сделал. Знал, что не получится сбежать, и знал, что мы все равно развяжем ему язык. Идиот. Столько работать над измененной формулой — и закончить вот так?

Армин оцепенел. Эрен рядом — тоже. Бежать было некуда, прятаться — тоже негде. 

— Посидела бы ты внизу, цыпочка. — Второй голос, грубый и хрипловатый, принадлежал мужчине, явно не обремененному лишним чувством такта. — Ты у нас такая одна, херово было бы тебя так нелепо потерять, если он взбесится.

— Замолкни, — отрезала женщина. — Как только дядя тебя выносил…

— Не твоего ума дело. О-го-го! А это кто тут у нас? — Последний вопрос относился уже явно к Эрену и Армину, по-прежнему стоящим на верхней ступеньке лестницы. 

Армин вздернул подбородок, чувствуя, как между лопаток скатывается капля пота. Что есть силы сжал руку Эрена. Тот так же сильно сжал ее в ответ, тоже вздернул подбородок и с вызовом посмотрел на появившихся на лестничной площадке людей.

Их было всего двое. Заросший щетиной мужчина, ухмыляющийся так погано, что одного его вида хватало, чтобы сообразить — от этого незнакомца не убежать, даже если очень постараться. И женщина, которая рядом со своим спутником выглядела почти нелепо: высокая, с породистым, точеным лицом, большими серыми глазами и блестящими волосами, черными как смоль. Женщина была очень красива и на первый взгляд даже мила.

На второй — казалась опасной. На третий — когда становилось заметно, какой старый и уставший у нее взгляд, совсем не вяжущийся с внешностью, юной и цветущей, — жуткой. 

Мужчина выступил вперед. Остановился, и Армин заметил, как между его пальцами, ловкими и наверняка очень сильными, проблеснуло серебристое лезвие ножа.

— Ну что за день-то сегодня такой, — недовольно проворчал незнакомец. — Больше всего на свете я ненавижу убивать детей.

— Только попробуйте подойти, — неожиданно вскинулся Эрен, и, прежде чем Армин успел сообразить, он спустился на пару ступенек, выставив перед собой кулаки, точно и в самом деле собирался драться с мужчиной в полтора раза его выше и в два — шире.

— Эрен! Стой!

— Стоять, — почти в унисон с Армином сказала женщина, положив руку на плечо мужчины. — Как знала, что тебя нельзя отпускать одного. Ну-ка, мальчики, — мягко улыбнулась она, и от этой улыбки Армина замутило, — расскажите, что это вы тут делаете?

Ничего ей рассказывать Армин не собирался. Просто взглянул в глаза — и тут же почувствовал, будто падает в черные, глубокие, пугающие провалы ее зрачков.

Последней мыслью перед тем, как мир потонул в темноте и перестал существовать, было испуганное, почти паническое: «Эрен!»

***

«Эрен!»

Армин вздрогнул, резко сел, заморгал — но, увидев Эрена, безмятежно раскинувшегося в море зеленой травы, тут же расслабился и потер лицо. На всякий случай протянул руку, потыкал Эрена в плечо и окончательно успокоился, услышав в ответ недовольный сонный стон.

Перевел дыхание. 

Сердце еще колотилось как бешеное, но паника — вызванная наверняка очередным кошмарным сном, содержания которого Армин уже и не помнил, — потихоньку отступала и рассеивалась, растворялась в темно-золотом осеннем солнечном свете, заливающем холм, на котором они с Эреном задремали после долгой прогулки. Бывает.

Армин зевнул, посмотрел на небо. Солнце уже сползало за гребень Стены Мария, тени вытягивались, воздух понемногу наполнялся вечерней сыростью. Сколько же они проспали?

Последнее, что помнил Армин, — как они с Эреном сидели на этом же самом пригорке и обсуждали внезапный отъезд аптекаря Клааса, но разговаривали они еще даже до полудня. 

Потом поели — сжевали по куску хлеба с сыром, — а что было дальше, Армин помнил уже довольно смутно. Видимо, они так и лежали, глядя на небо и болтая обо всякой чепухе, пока не задремали под теплыми, приятно греющими лучами.

И проспали почти до самого вечера. С ума сойти.

— Эрен! — Он снова потыкал Эрена пальцем в плечо. — Просыпайся. Домой пора, родители наверняка волнуются. А тебя Микаса, скорее всего, уже ищет.

Эрен недовольно заворчал. Спал он всегда так крепко, что разбудить его было тем еще испытанием.

Впрочем, на этот раз Армину повезло. Эрен поворчал, поворочался, а потом наконец-то сел, держась обеими руками за голову.

— Голова болит, — пожаловался он Армину, тяжело вздохнув. — И снилось что-то такое… не помню уже, но странное. 

— И мне, — согласился Армин, тоже потирая висок.

Голова не болела, но казалась чугунной. Желудок требовательно урчал, но при одной мысли о еде Армин вдруг почувствовал тошноту. 

Очень захотелось умыться. А еще лучше — искупаться, но вода в озере, виднеющемся у подножия холма, была уже слишком холодной для купания. Да и не было сейчас на купание времени, добраться бы до дома к ужину. 

Всю дорогу Армин молчал. Мысли ворочались в голове осоловелыми рыбинами, рот то и дело раздирало зевотой. И еще Армина терзало какое-то неприятное ощущение, будто он забыл сделать или сказать какую-то очень важную вещь. Ощущение усилилось, когда они с Эреном миновали набережную канала, прошли через рынок, в этот час уже пустынный, и очутились на своей родной улице. 

Дом аптекаря Клааса, покинутый хозяином всего каких-то пару дней назад, выглядел таким заброшенным и одиноким, будто никто не жил в нем уже целую вечность. Пустые окна, затянутые шторами, слепо смотрели на Армина, и ему казалось, будто это не окна, а большие темные глаза.

Эрен тоже остановился, разглядывая дом. Наморщил лоб, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. 

— Здесь ведь аптекарь жил, да? Клаас?

— Угу. Только он уехал.

— Точно. К какой-то племяннице, мне папа говорил, — чуть помолчав, добавил Эрен, и от его слов Армин отчего-то вздрогнул.

«Да ты что! — чуть не выпалил он возмущенно. — К какой племяннице? Да он…»

Что «да он…», Армин и сам не знал.

А потом вдруг понял, что Эрен прав, и вспомнил, как Клаас сам говорил ему о племяннице — в прошлое воскресенье, за чаем. 

— Да… — в замешательстве пробормотал он, смутно припоминая лицо Клааса, сияющее мягкой улыбкой, когда тот говорил о племяннице. — И правда… 

Дурацкое какое-то было воспоминание. Отрывочное, смутное. Оно Армина почему-то очень смущало, но причины не доверять собственной памяти у него не было.

В голове вертелось даже имя этой племянницы — то ли Розалинд, то ли Розамунд. Кажется, она жила в Тросте и играла в театре. Или изучала музыку…

Армин вздохнул. Да какая разница. Главное, что Клаас ею очень гордился. Сидят, наверное, сейчас, тоже пьют чай. Может быть, даже с конфетами. Армин немного им позавидовал. 

Попрощавшись с Эреном, он отправился к себе домой. Уже на пороге, повинуясь внезапному порыву, обернулся и некоторое время стоял, глядя на закрытую аптеку и морща лоб. Что-то скользило на самом краю его сознания: непонятная, бесформенная мысль, как-то связанная с Клаасом, его домом, племянницей, поспешным отъездом — но, сколько Армин ни пытался за нее ухватиться, у него так ничего и не вышло.

Тряхнув головой, он в последний раз кинул взгляд на дверь с чистой грифельной доской и, провожаемый пристальным взглядом зашторенных окон, шагнул в дом.


End file.
